Alcohol and Regina Mills do not Mix Well
by BeautifulMasterpiece
Summary: Mary Margret wasn't expecting any guests tonight let alone a drunk Regina, she calls Mary Margret snow, Mr. Gold Rumple and she lets' two of her best kept secrets slide. TWO SHOTS, swanqueen please read and review.


**This is for people who are for SwanQueen, special appearances by my characters from my story Perfect Porcelain and without further interruptions the fanfic. . . **

* * *

**Alcohol and Regina Mills do not Mix Well**

* * *

Mary-Margret Blanchard had a simple routine, go to granny's for breakfast before heading to the school, where she taught at and than sometimes she would go to the hospital to help with the patients.

There were few times where her schedule changed, like when Emma Swan came to live with her or when the Mayor, Regina Mills tried framing her for the murder of Kathryn Nolan, other than those two times her schedule never changed.

It was a Saturday night and Emma was at the police station, or maybe at Granny`s, Mary really didn`t know she was not one to dwell on her friend`s personal business. There was nothing on TV so she decided to just leave it on channel two which was mainly just boring news about places no where remotely close to here.

Mary gave a sigh, she was bored she had nothing to do but watch TV and drink the cold coffee she made an hour ago. She knew if you lived in Storybrooke you should be prepared to be bored but, not this bored.

There was a loud knocking at her door, and she wondered who that could be she wasn`t expecting anyone. She looked through the peephole and was shocked at what she seen, Regina, Mary-Margret felt that she had no choice but to open that door, after all Regina is the mayor of this town.

She opens the door ``Hello, Regina.`` Mary-Margret said politely ``Oh, heeeeey Snow!`` Regina slurred, _Was she drunk and why did she call me, Snow. Has she been reading Henry`s book, oh, God this can`t be good _Mary-Margret thought ``Have you been drinking?`` Mary inquired.

``Noooo, just a little biiiit. . . . . Okay, a lot.`` Regina replied innocently alcohol rolling off her tongue. ``Well,`` Mary said, she was hesitant to say the rest but maybe if she did the mayor would thank her someday ``Why don`t you come in.``, leading a drunk and very derangedRegina into her house.

She sat Regina down of the couch ``Snoooow, I know thaaat I never told you buuut. . . . I am sorry for ruining your happinessssssss. And you and Jamesssss were a really cuuuute couple.`` Regina slurs ``Um, Regina, I don`t know a James.`` Mary told her slowly.

``You diiiiid. . . . But than I deeeeeeciiided to ruin your happppinesssssss and cursed everyone is town to forget the ones they looooovved and forrrrrrget who they were. .. . ``.

``I think I should take you home.`` Mary-Margret sighs trying not to look amused ``Alsoooo the retched child of yourssss that is going to wreck my currrse, damn that beautiful seeeeeexyyyy Emmmma Swaaaan.`` Regina giggles, Mary-Margret`s eyes widened she was not expecting that at all.

``I caaaaan`t belieeeeeveee I`m in luff wit Snow Whiiiiiite`s daughteer.`` She huffs and than giggles uncontrollably ``Can yoooooou take me home nooow?``. Mary nods speechless at the mayors drunken behaviour though she`d never admit this but Mary found this downright freaking hilarious.

``Waaaaaait, I wazzz wondering ifffff Emmma liked meeeee?`` ``I don`t know.`` Mary replied ``Nawww, that suckz.`` Regina sighs and than begins giggling uncontrollably. . . Again.

* * *

They were walking down the street when they crossed Mr. Gold who was just as shocked as Mary-Margret.

``Miss. Blanchard, Madam Mayor?`` He asked flabbergasted ``Hello, Mr. Gold.`` Mary-Margret greeted civilly ``Heeey, Rumple!`` Regina greeted giddily, the elder man looked at the drunken mayor in alarm.

``Ah, she`s drunk.`` Mary-Margret replied awkwardly smiling at him ``Oh, well that is a sight to see, the very refined mayor drunk.`` Mr. Gold chuckles, and Mary agrees with him.

``Ooooh.`` Regina giggles ``Before the curse you were shiny like a penny! Tehehehe!``, ``Um, she`s talking about Henry`s book.`` Mary explains seeing the confused expression on Mr. Gold`s face.

``Annnnd, I want to apologize for ruining your happiness as well. Though who could believe a monster such as yourself could find true love, and with such a beautiful young woman like, Belle." She giggled, and Mr. Gold tensed "Ooooh look it's Katy!" Regina laughs noticing the approaching teenaged girl and her friend.

Mr. Gold turned around and smiled at his daughter "Hey dad, Miss. Blanchard. . . Regina Mills?!" The young girl asked shocked, yes it's very rare to see Mary Margret and Regina in the same place together.

" It's Princess Porcelain, hehehe, anyways as I was saying. . Wait, what was I saying." Regina wondered, she was confused and what has been stated may times before, drunk.

"Dad, can you drive us home?" Katy asks "Can't you drive yourself?" Mr. Gold asks this time her friend, Cody Griggs speaks "No, Ruby accidentally slipped her some beer, so she's a little tipsy.". Katy glares at Cody there is an awkward silence than Regina begins laughing psychotically.

"I want was she's having." Katy sighs softly " You've already had beer." Cody says "I had two shots." Katy retorts "Fine, Fine." Cody mutters "I remember yoooooou, My horsies took you down!" Regina giggles.

Katy and Cody share questionable looks at each other, and mouth the word '_Horsies'. _"Yeah, Yeah I remember I was going to kidnap Beeeeeelle, I seen you jumping out of the way.". Mr. Gold looks at Regina.

Oh, now I know what I was gonna say! Eeeeeeek! Belle never died and I'm hiding her in the insane asylum underneath the hospitallllllllll!" She squeals. . .

* * *

**Please review I will thank you!**


End file.
